


Even Clark Kent Needs a Superhero

by abyssaldepth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, au where theo saves liam from nolan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: Лиаму стоило остаться дома





	Even Clark Kent Needs a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Clark Kent Needs a Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886252) by [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin). 



Лиам знал, что он должен был оставаться в постели. Он просто знал это, знал, что произойдет, и он знал, что не хочет быть в школе, чтобы наблюдать или, если быть точнее, переживать все это. Было бы лучше, если он просто остался в постели и сказал отцу, что он болен. Но, конечно же, Скотт не согласился с его планом и пришел к нему домой, чтобы выгнать его с кровати с речью о Кларке Кенте и о его умерших друзьях. Как он мог оставаться в постели и рисковать тем, что не может защитить Кори и Мэйсона, если что-то произойдет? Для него достаточно было случая с Бреттом и Лори, Лиам не мог допустить, чтобы это случилось с кем-то еще. 

Все началось со взглядов. Лиам чувствовал взгляды, обращенные на него, даже не оборачиваясь. Люди, видимо, полагали, что если будут смотреть достаточно долго, смогут посмотреть сквозь него и каким-то образом увидеть его клыки, когти и пылающие янтарем глаза, что смогут получить ответ, который они так хотели услышать. 

Затем был шепот. Сверхъестественный слух, на самом деле, мог быть тем еще проклятьем. Он не хотел слушать, что они говорили, он пытался игнорировать это, но он просто не мог, каждое слово, сказанное о нем, каждый испуганный или злой шепот его одноклассников был словно пуля, выпущенная в него охотником.

 

Когда его команда начала шарахаться от него, как от чумного, это была последняя капля. Ему нравилось играть в лакросс, он любил быть капитаном команды, и все это у него отобрали, потому что он был другим, потому что он был оборотнем, потому что они знали, или по крайней мере подозревали, что он был одним из них, потому что они были испуганны и рассержены, и Лиам в самом деле не мог изменить эту ситуацию. 

 

Он не смог бы выдерживать это долго. Пытаться контролировать себя достаточно, чтобы случайно не обратиться и не превратить подозрения и слухи в факты.

И конечно же, в довершение всего( потому что его день еще не был достаточно эпичным), школьный психолог оказалась новым охотником. День Лиама не мог быть еще хуже.

Или по крайней мере, так он думал, конечно же, он был неправ, он должен был быть готов к тому, что все может стать еще хуже.

Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была не особо удивительной, если быть честным. Кори сказал, что они хотят, чтобы Лиам обратился прямо перед всеми, сказал, что они заблокировали все выходы, чтобы парень не смог сбежать, он действительно не думал, что их план сработает, конечно же быть невидимым с Кори не сработало бы, но попробовать стоило бы.

Они били его, пинали и злили, как только могли, желая, чтобы он обратился перед ними. Его нос был сломан, но еще хуже ему стало, когда он посмотрел в сторону двери и увидел своего друга таким грустным и расстроенным. Он никогда не видел таким Мэйсона, и не хотел бы видеть снова.

Когда появился учитель и ничего не сделал, позволив им избивать его, Лиам потерял всякую надежду, что каким-то образом сможет избежать побоев. Он был готов к следующему удару, когда Гейб уже занес руку, но он не последовал.

Лиам открыл глаза и увидел руку, удерживающую Гейба, но не смог понять, кому она принадлежит, до тех пор, пока владелец руки не оттолкнул парня от Лиама и не набросился на Гейба.

Мэйсон и Кори использовали момент, чтобы добраться до Лиама и помочь ему встать, но парень не мог отвести взгляд от человека, который появился из ниоткуда, чтобы помочь ему. Он был поражен тем, как яростно химера бьет Гейба, но понимал, что если тот продолжит, то убьет парня, и ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Он слегка покачнулся, пытаясь встать и подойти к Тео. Он все еще был слаб, однако ему удалось дойти до них, даже если при этом он слегка споткнулся.

— Тео — позвал он, — Достаточно.

Тео, казалось, очнулся от состояния какой-то дикой ярости и отпустил Гейба, который упал на пол, и остановился, тяжело дыша. Затем он посмотрел на собравшихся людей и сузил глаза.

— Уходите, нечего тут смотреть — огрызнулся он — Все вы! И заберите это, прежде чем я сделал нечто плохое — он с отвращением посмотрел на Гейба.

Все начали выходить из класса. Два игрока лакросса, которые подошли, чтобы забрать Гейба, испуганно посмотрели на Тео, явно испугались, ожидая, что парень, который набил морду Гейбу, сделает что-то и с ними.

Когда в классе остались только Кори и Мэйсон, Тео повернулся к Лиаму, лицо его смягчилось.

— Они изрядно тебя потрепали, не так ли, малыш? — сказал Тео, подходя к парню.

— Тео — начал Лиам, но закашлялся.

— Не говори, давай-ка лучше поднимем тебя.

Он подхватил Лиама одной рукой под коленками, а другой под спиной, поднимая его на руки.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня носил — проворчал Лиам.

— Заткнись и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Слишком слабый, чтобы спорить с ним, Лиам позволил Тео вынести его из классной комнаты в туалет, слабо осознавая, что Мэйсон и Кори следуют за ними. Он позволил Тео и Мэйсону смыть его кровь и осмотреть на предмет ран. Он знал, что Мэйсон станет задавать вопросы, и он был прав.

— Откуда ты узнал? — спросил Мэйсон.

— Я все знаю — пожал плечами Тео.

— Я серьезно.

Тео вздохнул:  
—Я знаю, что ты серьезно. Я химера, помнишь? Я могу почуять запах Лиама, когда он в беде. — Мэйсон подозрительно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, возвращаясь к ранам Лиама.

— Почему ты помог? — Это спросил Кори, и Лиам был благодарен, что ему самому не придется задавать этот вопрос.

— Почему бы и нет? — ухмыльнулся Тео, всем своим видом говоря, что больше ничего не скажет. — Я хотел помочь.

Тео пожал плечами, и было предельно ясно, что большего они от него добиться не смогут.


End file.
